Regions of Ord
'''Ord '''is a size E spherical earth body. It has two moons, Lunili and Akyri. 60% of the surface was covered with salty seas. The history of the world was divided into several ages, defined primarily by the peoples that held the most power. Population Ord is populated by a wide variety of creatures. Humanoid populations are spread throughout the temperate regions. Humanoid populations are roughly outlined as such: Mankind - 55% Goblin-kin - 20% Khazar - 13% Ældon - 2% Other - 10% Geography The continent included terrain that was as varied as any other. Besides the exterior coastline to the East and South, the most dominant feature on the continent was the Gulf of Findle. This was an irregular inland gulf that kept the interior lands fertile and served as a major trade route for many of the bordering nations. North This region stretched from the Sea of Shattered Shields in the west to the Western coast of the Great Glacier. It was a region of bitter cold. The Cainscape A huge arctic wasteland far to the north, once the fertile land of the Northern Kingdom of Man, portals to other planes pollute the environment causing ice to creep South. Thessan An area of rich farmland famous for its arcane might. Home of the legendary Hellslay family. Kolzamor (The Mountain Over the Kingdom) The highest mountain peak in the Scara Mountains, housing the ancient Dwarven city of Kalzomar (The Kingdom Under the Mountain). Helmstadt Valley An extremely fertile valley tucked bellow the Mountains of Kolzamar and the Pendants. Valskar A distant island continent built upon the corpses of colossal elemental beings. Yod A harsh misty region just North of the Pendant lakes. West This wild region included the nations elves and the goblin-kin empire: Deep Reach A savage region unexplored and untouched by humanoids. Silver Reach The forest nation of the Elves of Ord. It is considered unlawful for any non elves to enter. The Sapphire Sea An inland sea within the borders of the Silver Reach. Hob'Ibyth The remnant of the Ibyth Empire. This rocky stretch of land separates the Silver Reach from the Ibyth Highlands. It is mainly inhabited by Goblin-kin. The Farwest An unapproachable continent which lays across the Sea of Shattered Shields. Once the homeland of the Empire of Man, the Farwest is thought to be abandoned after the age of Dragons. Interior With the exception of the Ibyth Highlands, these lands lay along the irregular coastline of the Eastern sea Great Gulf. The region was once dominated by Goblin-kin and has been the source of many violent battles between powerful deities. The notable areas within this region included: Ibyth Highlands A wide area of cool rocky plains and goblin-kin ruins. This region is frequently plagued by violent storms and is considered cursed by goblin-kin. Findle A seafaring kingdom situated along the coast of the Great Gift Gulf. Gulf of Findle A sheltered sea that serves as primary trade region for Findle, Hul and Morat Ras. The Scara Mountains A gargantuan mountain range bordering the East of the Ibyth Highlands and Findle The Pendants A string of lakes and mountains draped across Northern Findle East Most of the nations in this region bordered the eastern expanses of the Sea of Gnashing Teeth. The Eastern nations of this mysterious region were were often at odds with frost giants and invaders from the Far Wast, also known as Danasia. This region included: The Great Glacier A massive wall of ice pocked with caverns and home to the frost giant jarls. Morat Ras (The lands of Thrym): The land East of the Scara mountains, covered in creaking pine forests and dominated by giants. Herat Isle A metropolitan nation deeply submerged in magic and ruled by a dark cult of Morrigan. Valskar A primordial land of ice and rock, ruled by two great elemental beings, Izstor and Joudstor. Far East Danasia A massive landmass accross the Eastern sea. Home to many unique cultures. Jangjilin The island nation of the Vashar, off the Eastern coast of Danasia. The Writhing Coast A mysterious desert continent to the South East of Danasia. Scholars believe this continent to be the remains of the "Farwest" continent described in Thessan lore. South This land lay to the south of Findle, being somewhat isolated by the Sunsir Desert. The Southern regions are inhabited mostly by nomadic peoples. Olgun Quisir A prosperous trading nation between the Sunnuth delta and the Sunsir desert. Hul A rolling grassland nation South of the Sunsir desert and the homeland of the Hulese people. The Ta'uni Islands Mysterious islands off the Western coast of Hul. Populated by the Ta'uni people. The Sunsir Desert A massive sand desert pocked with ancient ruins. Windswept and filled with strange glass pillars. Great Musitu Murefu A dark unexplored jungle far to the South. Narrock A large dark island continent off of Hul's Eastern coast with a history as dark as it's shores. Worldcavern A vast network of underground caverns and tunnels underneath the surface of Ord. It was home to a host of evil beings driven deep into the caverns at the end of the age of Dragons. Magh Kuldohr An ancient Deep Dwarf city beneath the Scara mountains. The city was abandoned in the fourth age when it was invaded by Troglodytes. Ironwell Also known as Vholk K'jiar in the drow language, is a dark elf city at the base of a massive sinkhole in the Western region of Findle. It also contained the almost unpronounceable cities of kuo-toa, illithids, and beholders.